Bulbasaur's Journey
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: Bulbasaur has always been one of Ash's greatest Pokémon always loyal and helpful. But when his heart is ripped out he strikes out on his own to find a way to ease the pain. Can he be saved?


Bulbasaur's Journey

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. Please leave a review.**

The morning sun rose over the small town of Pallet as its inhabitants were just beginning to wake. Down the road from the main town was a building with a windmill connected to the back side of the structure. This was Professor Oak's research lab where the world renowned professor studied the mysteries of the creature that inhabit the world also known as Pokémon. This is also where trainers keep the Pokémon that are not currently traveling with them. The area behind the research lab if full of Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. The leader of these Pokémon is a small little green dinosaur with a bulb on its back. This Pokémon had been here for quite a while so it is very experienced, but it has not been used by its trainer for quite some time. The reason for this is because it has to keep the peace between the Pokémon of Oak Corral. This is where our story begins and like most stories it is not always happy.

Bulbasaur woke up with a groan as the sun's rays warmed him up. He stretched out his body to shake off the sleepiness he felt. He walked out from the tree he had been sleeping under and made his way to the lab. He was happy to see that he did not have to wake up the professor this morning. Professor Oak came out of his lab just as Bulbasaur reached the door.

"Ah good morning Bulbasaur." Professor Oak greeted him as he patted Bulbasaur on the head.

"Bulba Bulbasaur (Good Morning Professor)." Bulbasaur responded.

"Are you ready for another good day my friend?" The Professor asked.

"Bulba Saur (Yes sir)." Bulbasaur replied.

"Alright then let's go get everyone up, then we can feed them." Professor Oak said as he and Bulbasaur started walking towards the stables.

Inside the stables were most of the medium sized Pokémon that walked on four legs. It looked like most of them were up, however one was still sound asleep. Bulbasaur walked up the snoozing grass type.

"Bulba Bulbasaur (Bayleef wake up)." He told her, but she wouldn't wake up.

So Bulbasaur went up to her and shook her awake with his vines. She stirred and yawned, then she looked at her little friend.

"Bay Bayleef Bay (Oh hello Bulbasaur)." She said.

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba (Trying to sleep in again)?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Bay. Bayleef Bay. (Sorry. Just was having a good dream.)" She told him.

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Saur? (Oh was it the one where Ash is a Chikorita?)" He asked with a smirk.

"Bay Bayleef Bay Bayleef. (No. This one was where he was a different colored Bayleef)." She said blushing.  
Bulbasaur smirked it was common knowledge that Bayleef had a crush on their trainer. She had had the crush ever since she was a Chikorita and Ash had saved her. Everyone knew they would never get together, but no one ever told her because she would attack you with her vines until you apologized.

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba (Well ok, but we need to get to work now)." He told her as he began to walk away.

"Bay (Ok.)" Bayleef replied getting up.

Bulbasaur and Bayleef helped Professor Oak with feeding the Pokémon in the stables. Then they made their way to the lake where most of the water and grass types had gathered. Bulbasaur carried the bowls for the food with his vines, while Bayleef carried the Pokémon food on her back. They made sure everyone got an equal amount of food. As they were leaving to go do more chores Bulbasaur noticed a problem arise.

Near the edge of the lake an Oddish and a Poliwag were fighting over the food in the bowl. Seeing this he walked over to the two first stage Pokémon. The Poliwag saw him coming and froze in fear. Seeing this the Oddish also turned around and froze in fear at seeing him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked the two.

"N-nothing s-sir." The Poliwag said trying to lie.

"Really? Then why were you two fighting?" Bulbasaur asked with a raised eyebrow then looked at the Oddish, "What happened?" He asked.

"Well you see. I was eating my food, when this Poliwag came over and tried to take my food, but I wouldn't let him." The Oddish explained.

"Liar! That is my food!" The Poliwag protested about ready to tackle the Oddish

Bulbasaur held them back with his vines, "Ok let's try a test then. If this is grass and poison type food then it is Oddish's, but if it is water it's yours Poliwag." Bulbasaur then took a piece of the Pokémon food and tasted it. "This is grass and poison type food." He said turning to the Poliwag who was sweating bullets. "Why did you lie?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I just wanted more food and that type of food tasted good as well." The Poliwag said looking down.

"Next time just ask." Bulbasaur said patting the tadpole Pokémon on the head with his vines.

Then the bowl of food went in front of the Poliwag. Bulbasaur and Poliwag looked at where the bowl had been pushed from. They saw the Oddish who was smiling nervously. "I-if you wanted some all you had to do was ask me." The Oddish said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to take it from you." The Poliwag apologized blushing.

"It's ok I forgive you. I'm Lily." The Oddish said forgiving the water type.

"I'm Depth." The Poliwag said.

The two new friends soon began eating the food and talking to each other about stuff. Bulbasaur smirked as he walked away. He had stopped the fighting and helped them create a friendship. He soon got back to the lab where Bayleef and the Professor were waiting.

"Bay Bayleef? Bay Bayleef Bay? (What took you so long? You're not getting to old are you?)" Bayleef asked with a smirk.

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur. (I was breaking up a fight. And for your information I'm still in my prime.)" He told her.

"Bay Bayleef Bay Bayleef Bay. (Whatever you say. Looks like were done for the morning for now Tracey got everyone else.)" Bayleef replied, "Bay Bayleef? (What now?)" She asked.

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba (I don't know. I think I'll just walk around and check up on everyone)" He told her.

"Bay Bayleef Bay Bayleef. (You do that every day though.)" She told him.

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba (Someone has to.)" He told her walking off.

Bayleef sighed, "Bayleef Bay Bayleef. (Ok fine. Have fun.)" She told him.

"Bulbasaur (Will do)." He said waving goodbye with his vine.

Bulbasaur decided to go visit his friend Torterra. He walked for a while till he found his friend munching on a bush. He decided the best way to get his friends attention was to tap him with his vines on the side. When he did this the continent Pokémon looked up from his bush and saw his good friend.

"Ah Bulbasaur how have you been today?" Torterra asked.

"I'm doing well. Had to break up a fight this morning between and Oddish and a Poliwag, but now those two are friends." Bulbasaur replied chuckling.

"Funny how that can happen huh." Torterra responded also chuckling.

"Yep. So how was your morning?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Boring. Nothing to really do right now." Torterra told him.

"Yeah. If you want to you can come with me on patrol." Bulbasaur told his friend.

"Sure let's go." The giant grass type said.

The two grass types began walking along the edge of the forest making sure everything was ok with everyone. They talked about what they had seen that week and how they though Ash was doing.

"I bet he loses at least one gym battle." Bulbasaur said.

"I bet at least two gym loses." Torterra countered.

"What type?" Bulbasaur asked.

Torterra thought for a second, "I say rock and psychic."

"Why those two?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Well for rock, Ash just hasn't had the best track record against it. He lost to Brock and he lost to Roark. As for psychic he has only beaten one psychic gym in an actual battle." Torterra explained.

"Ok good reasons. For me I say bug." Bulbasaur said.

"Reasons?" His friend asked.

"I guess it would be because he has only faced one bug type gym and he almost lost even with a fire type." Bulbasaur said.

"What really!?" Torterra exclaimed.

"Yep. To be fair to Quilava he was very timid and couldn't use his flames very much at that time, but he still won the battle." Bulbasaur explained.

"I guess I understand. I lost two battles even when I had the type advantage." Torterra told him.

"Yeah I lost a few as well." Bulbasaur admitted.

"Well you win some you lose some right?" Torterra laughed.

"Yeah." Bulbasaur laughed back.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. The two grass types looked up to see Unfezant Ash's bird Pokémon from Unova who was flying above them.

"Hey Unfezant." They called back and she landed in front of them.

"How you guys doing?" She asked

"Good just on patrol." Bulbasaur said.

"Cool." She said.

"Wanna join us?" Torterra asked.

"Sure." She said flying up onto Torterra's back.

They continued walking, however Bulbasaur saw a red tint on his friends face. He was going to ask about it when Unfezant asked a question, "So what were you two talking about earlier?"

"Oh we were just talking about how Ash might be doing and about some of our past battles." He told her.

"Ah ok." She said.

"So did anything happen in Unova that was funny?" Bulbasaur asked her.

"Yes, a lot actually." She said chuckling.

"Like what?" Torterra asked a bit nervously.

"Well you guys know Oshawott?" She asked.

"You mean the little otter with a white head?" They asked.

"Yeah. He flirted with every female he laid eyes on even me." She said laughing.

Bulbasaur saw Torterra's eye twitch when she said Oshawott had flirted with her, but decided just to let it go and laugh with her and nudged Torterra to do the same.

"We had a friend named Brock who did the same thing." Bulbasaur laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, but what was funnier was how he would get turned down. One of Ash's friends Misty would drag him away or it him with her mallet. Max another one of his friends would only do the ear thing." Bulbasaur explained.

"And in Sinnoh Brock's Croagunk would knock him out with a poison jab." Torterra continued.

"Wow that's kinda sad. At least he never got officially turned down, Oshawott was either outright turned down or got blasted with an attack." Unfezant said a little sadly. The two grass types looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.

"Well I'm sure he'll find someone for him soon." Torterra told her comforting.

"You're right." She said cheering up. Then she started laughing again, "There was another funny thing that happened in Unova. There was this girl named Bianca who could not stand still for a second. So when she would be around and Ash would be near water well she would come running like she was using extreme-speed and knock him into it." She told them laughing.

Bulbasaur could picture a girl knocking Ash into the water then drenching him. He couldn't hold in his laughter and let it all out. Torterra soon lost it too. The three friends decided to take a break for lunch and found some Pecha and Oran berries.

"Um would you mind if I slept in your tree Torterra?" Unfezant nervously asked.

"Sure!" Torterra yelled then realized how loud he said it, "I mean sure I'd be fine with that." He said quitter.

"Ok. Well thank you." She said patting his head with her wing before flying to his tree to sleep.

Torterra blushed at the contact, then he listened to the sound of her soft breathing as she slept. He did this for a bit then saw Bulbasaur looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"You like her don't you?" He asked.

"No nah what are you talking about." He told his friend.

"I've been around long enough to know the signs and I have felt them myself. So don't tell me you don't." Bulbasaur told him not believing him.

Torterra sighed, "Ok I think I might have a crush on her. It started small when I first met her and then it grew as I watched her when she flew. I was just entranced." He explained.

"So you gonna tell her?" Bulbasaur asked.

"NO!" He yelled and Unfezant stirred a bit, but soon fell back to sleep. "I mean no." He said quieter.

"Why not?" Bulbasaur asked.

"She's a flying type and I'm a grass and ground type how could that relationship work?" Torterra asked.

"Well I heard that there was a Skitty and a Wailord that entered a relationship and it turned out great. Besides it's not about what you look like it's what's inside that matters." He told his friend.

"Ok. I'll tell her, but when I decide to. Ok?" Torterra told him now more confident.

"Ok, just don't take too long or she might find someone else." Bulbasaur told him.

"Don't worry I won't." Torterra told him.

"Ok well I'm going to go see what Professor Oak is doing. You just take care of your secret love bird." Bulbasaur told him running away and Torterra blushed.

Bulbasaur walked in through the back door of the lab and made his way through the building to find the professor. He checked in the living room, but he wasn't there. He walked into the laboratory and found the professor in front of the telephone.

"So you have three badges now Ash?" He heard the Professor ask the person on the other line.

"Yep professor!" An enthusiastic voice on the other line replied.

The voice confirmed who it was, "Bulba! (Ash!)" He called.

Professor Oak heard Bulbasaur and looked down to see the little dinosaur trying to get up to see his trainer. Oak smirked, "Hold on for a second Ash looks like someone wants to say hello." He told young trainer.

Oak picked up Bulbasaur and held him up to the screen so he could see. "Hi Bulbasaur!" Ash said happily.

"Bulba (Hi Ash)." Bulbasaur replied.

"How you doing buddy?" Ash asked.

"Bulbasaur (Very good)." The grass type said.

"Great to hear. How's everyone else?" He asked.

"Bulbasaur Bulba (They're great!)" Bulbasaur said.

"That's good to here. Oh I got three badges now Bulbasaur." Ash said holding the case up to the screen.

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu. (Well we did lose the first battle at the bug gym, but we won in the end.)" Pikachu said as he jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Bulba Bulbasaur. (Hi Pikachu.)" Bulbasaur said.

"Pika Pikachu. (Hey Bulbasaur.) Pikachu replied waving.

Ash was about to say something until he was cut off. "Ash!" A female voice yelled.

"What is it Serena?" Ash replied to someone off-screen.

"Team Rocket have taken Dedenne! We have to go save him!" The off-screen voice said.

"Ok I'm coming!" He yelled back then turned to the screen again, "Sorry Bulbasaur; Professor, but we have to go stop team rocket so got to go." He told them waving goodbye then the screen went black.

"Well it was good to talk to Ash again right?" Oak asked as he put Bulbasaur down.

"Bulba (Yep)." Bulbasaur said nodding.  
"Well I have to go check on something upstairs so I'll see you later Bulbasaur." Professor Oak said as he walked to the stairs and Bulbasaur walked out of the lab happy that he could see his trainer again. He was almost out the door when he heard professor Oak race down the stairs again.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Bulbasaur!?" He yelled.

Bulbasaur turned around, "Bulba. (Yes?)"

"I thought you would like to know that May will be coming in a week and she is bringing her Venasaur." He told the grass type before walking back up the stairs.

Bulbasaur jumped for joy. May was coming and she was bringing Venasaur. He could finally tell her about how he loved her for so long. This was definitely a good day and after seeing Ash's badges he now knew that Torterra owed him some berries. Yes today was a good day.

 **Wow my second Pokémon Fan fiction took me awhile, but finally did it. Please review and tell me how I did. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.**


End file.
